


I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Random Domestic Things [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Domestic schmoop, Fluff, M/M, The Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another three a.m. it's weird, and random, yet still the question remains unasked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wasn't lookin' but somehow you found me

It’s three a.m. and Sean Renard is lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling above his bed, and trying to get his head around the question that he really wants to ask, but is having trouble getting out.

He really can’t understand it, because inarticulate is not one of Sean’s problems. He has never had trouble asking for, or getting, what he wants. Until now.

Until a pair of blue eyes, which have apparently stolen most of his wits as well as his tongue.

He turns his head a little. Nick is sprawled out on his stomach. One arm burrowed beneath the pillows, the other arm is stretched out, fingers almost touching Sean’s body.

It’s a hot night, when it’s cold they usually gravitate towards each other, and often wind up sleeping wrapped around each other. Sean’s an adult male with very little experience of physical affection outside of the bedroom, the whole sleeping curled up together is another thing he’s still trying to get his head around.

“Est que?” He says. His voice sounds very loud to his ears, but that’s because the night is still and quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Nick’s a Grimm, that probably sounded like Sean was using a megaphone right in his ear.

Nick wakes up, rubs his face in his pillow, body stretching a little, shuddering slightly. “Wha..?” he mumbles, blue eyes all sleepy and befuddled, and Sean truly does not know how to articulate or put a name to the feeling that sweeps through him at the sight, only that it’s vaguely reminiscent of unicorns and kittens and…

He falters, because even though he’s rehearsed this a thousand times in his head, he’s still not quite there yet. But Nick now has this expectant look on his face, and Sean has to go through with something, because he’s woken his lover up.

“What did you think of the wine at dinner?”

Okay, it’s random, it’s weird, but it’s three a.m., and Captain Sean Renard, who’s braved his family, the Verrat, Reapers, and the Rage of Adalind Schade, can’t find the words to ask his boyfriend to marry him.

“Unnnnhhhhh.” The groan is deep and heartfelt. “Sean.” All rough and sleepy and gorgeous… Then the pillow swoops through the air, and hits Sean in the face, but he pushes it aside, reaches out and gathers Nick against him. The Grimm thumps him in the shoulder, but it’s barely a love tap, and then the younger man cuddles up close, lips kissing the abused shoulder gently.

Sean’s lips brush his boyfriend’s forehead, and they settle again, Nick burrowed up close, while Sean tries to analyse the feeling of warmth and love and see if he can’t actually put it into words.

Next time, because Nick’s fallen back to sleep, and Sean just wants to treasure this.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr otp thing...


End file.
